So Silly
"So Silly" is a song by Jasmine V featuring singer and rapper Tyga. The song was released on Jasmine's debut mixtape S(he) Be(lie)ve(d). Trivia In May 2012, Jasmine released a behind the scenes video of the recording process for "So Silly."[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06c3hyDiwGM Youtube - So Silly] Videos Jasmine V - So Silly ft. Tyra (Lyric Video) Lyrics Tyga: Don't blame yourself, and don't blame me, 'Cause we was both in love on a high speed. Chasing everything in life but the right things. Said you wanted space, so I made you leave. You came right back, said you left your Key's. lil' argument, tears on your cheek. Now, I'm standin' here, feelin' So cold. should we work it out? I don't even know. your friends' always tryna butt in, 'Cause they ain't got no one, like yo' man. Look bro man, I don't play that we friends. Tell that nigga lose your number, or I'm a lose him. It's always two sides of the story, and I don't wanna hear yours, Your's boring. could've compromised, kept goin'. But, now it's over, and I'm sorry. Uh uh, uh uh, no, no way You won't get the best of me, I don't play. Uh uh, uh uh, get up out my face, Boy, I got an attitude with you baby, Love ain't supposed to hurt this bad, I was the best you've ever had, Now all you do is make me mad, Cause you tried to play with my love. Oh, I'm so over it I'm O-V-E-R-I-T See Ya I'm so over you You played me for a fool There's nothing left for me to do, Cause I gotta pack my bags And get up out of here, You ain't gonna stop me baby, Look at what you had my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly? So so silly, so so silly? How could I be so silly? So so silly, so so silly I be... How could I be.... Uh uh, uh uh, so How could I be Uh uh, uh uh so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh, so, How could I be So silly, so so silly? Oh no, you broke my heart in two, Feeling so alone here without you, No oh no, You ain't worth my time, I need someone who'll treat me right, Cause baby love ain't supposed To hurt this much Love, I just wanna feel your touch, But, I guess I gotta walk away Because there's nothing left for me to say, Oh, I'm so over it I'm O-V-E-R-I-T See Ya I'm so over you You played me for a fool There's nothing left for me to do, Cause I gotta pack my bags And get up out of here, You ain't gonna stop me baby, Look at what you had my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly? So so silly, so so silly, How could I be so silly? So so silly, so so silly I be... How could I be.... Uh uh, uh uh, so How could I be Uh uh, uh uh, so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh, so, How could I be So silly, so so silly? Baby, baby, I trusted you You were the one that I could come running to But now that we're done Said it hurts inside Wash away the tears and swallow my pride, Yeah, bet your feeling lonely tonight, Without me by your side Silly, silly I was so so silly, silly Yeah Cause I gotta pack my bags And get up out of here, You ain't gonna stop me baby, Look at what you had my love Now I'm walking out the door I ain't gonna love you no more How could I be so silly So so silly, so so silly, so silly? How could I be so silly So so silly, so so silly I be... How could I be.... Uh uh, uh uh, so How could I be Uh uh, uh uh, so How could I be Uh oh, uh oh, so, How could I be So silly, so so silly? References Category:Songs Category:She Believed songs